


pink snow

by seven_7d



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 博人传, 火影忍者 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_7d/pseuds/seven_7d
Summary: 婚内出轨





	pink snow

1.  
　　小樱  
　　这种每天早上被饭菜的香味叫醒的日子，已经过了两个月了。  
　　我发现自己也是越来越娇气，居然开始睡觉的时候流口水了，每天早上都会发现自己搂着雏田的枕头，然后上面满是口水。  
　　“……”我悄悄地把两个人的枕头调换了一下，打算不声张。  
　　孩子们通常起的比我要晚些，我会趁这个时候穿好衣服到厨房去帮她做些清理工作，再对自己的便当提些任性的要求。  
　　“最近天气有点凉啦，”她认真的在便当盒外面套上一层泡沫，“中午要吃的时候记得微波一下啊。”  
　　“是有点凉了，”我把两只手收进袖子里哆嗦了几下，“那个，雏田，我今天可能会加班。”  
　　“怎么了？”她拿着碗筷的手顿了一下，“医院出了什么事吗？”  
　　“倒也没有，就是最近不知怎的，打架斗殴的事件突然就多起来了，昨天一连送进医院七个，虽说不是什么重伤吧，”我咽了口唾沫，“但是他们受的伤很奇怪，仔细看的话就会发现，那不是我们木叶流的体术打伤的。”  
　　“别的忍村有人来作乱吗？”她微微瞪大了眼睛，“这怎么可能呢，四战之前五大国就已经联盟了，要是还有人敢出来捣乱，那就是不要命了啊。”  
　　“说到五大国……我听说最近大家都不太平，”我拉着她的手臂一起坐了下来，“卡卡西老师已经被急召回村了，要和三代当年一样重新就任火影，风影雷影也已经有了提前卸任的准备了，水影土影那边虽然还没有什么大动静，也已经开始准备选拔新的中忍和上忍了……唉，真是闹得人心惶惶的，和平怎么就那么脆弱啊……”  
　　我一口气把在医院从静音姐那里听到的消息全吐了出来，口渴的同时也觉得轻松许多。突然想到自己像是在外打拼的丈夫在和妻子倾诉工作上遇到的烦心事，又不由自主的笑了起来。  
　　“唉……”雏田就没有这么乐观了，从我说第一个字开始她就蹙着眉头，两只手局促的在膝盖上擦来擦去。  
　　“想什么呢？”我在她面前挥挥手。  
　　“没什么，只是觉得——博人？！”  
　　我被这一声尖叫吓得狠狠地打了个哆嗦，博人的确就站在我身后，他好像早就醒了，衣服和裤子穿得整整齐齐，头发也梳的一丝不苟。眼神里已经没有了早起之后那种朦朦胧胧的水光，而是一种被刘海遮住的，我看不清的阴影。  
　　那明明是一双和鸣人很像的眼睛啊。我微微皱眉。  
　　“博人你……醒多久了……”雏田起身把他推到餐桌前，“洗漱过了的话就来吃早饭吧。”  
　　“你们听不到吗？”博人轻轻拨开雏田的手突兀的发问，“妈妈？”  
　　虽然他喊了“妈妈”，也的的确确是冲着雏田发问的，但是既然说了是“你们”，那大概也在问我吧，于是我转过身面对他回了话:“该听到什么呢博人君？”  
　　他这才回头面向我，我敢打赌他有一瞬间是瞪了我一眼的，然后他打了个哈欠:“你们谈话声好大，把我吵醒了。”  
　　好拙劣的演技啊。我冲雏田摇摇头。  
　　“别这么堂而皇之的在我面前互相使眼色好吗，我虽然的确是小屁孩但我还不瞎。”这几乎已经算是语气尖酸的一句讽刺了，于是雏田开了口:“博人……”  
　　“……好吧对不起，”妈妈的训斥声又让他耷拉下眼皮，“早安小樱阿姨。”  
　　“……”我没法回答，因为他的语气并不是在说早安也不是在叫我小樱阿姨，他的语气是在说好了我打招呼了我很懂礼貌你们不要念我我很听话的。  
　　“佐良娜和向日葵还没醒呢，”我迫不及待的想岔开话题，“我去叫她们吧。”  
　　“啊等等！”我莫名其妙的看着雏田好像慌里慌张的把菜板上泡着的一盆豆子藏进衣柜里，“……好了你去吧……”  
　　“……那盆豆子……怎么了吗？”我好好奇，实在是不问不行，“有什么不好的味道了吗？”  
　　“哎呦，没有啦，”她像回到四岁一样冲我撅起嘴，“你快去叫她们，什么都别问！”  
　　“妈妈，你突然变得好少女，”我对面的博人终于是露出了一个笑容，“你好像在和小樱阿姨撒娇呢！”  
　　“你妈妈在少女时代也没有撒过娇呢博人君～”我接着这个槽吐了起来，“她那个时候叫我都是‘sa…sa…sakura酱’，现在就你啊我啊的跟我装熟！”  
　　我们两个同时发出超猥琐的笑声，于是他挨了一爆栗，我被抹了一脸水。  
　　能维持现在这样也不错。我没理会脸上的水珠，吹着口哨进了沙拉和小葵的房间。  
　　2.  
　　井野  
　　我听到那个重磅消息的时候，已经是在事情发生一个星期后了。佐井终于完成了工作可以回家换身衣服，顺便叫上我一起去火影楼开会。  
　　“亲爱的，”他自从在小说里看到这个称呼之后就一直这样叫我，“出大动静了。”  
　　他的表情实在是一副出了大动静的样子，那张扑克脸除了面色更加惨白之外还加上了点慌张的神色，于是我赶紧扯下脸上的面膜:“怎……怎么了？！是井阵闯了祸？！”  
　　“不关孩子的事，”他一面收拾卷轴和画笔一面推着我进房间换衣服，“是我们这辈人的事。”  
　　“到底怎么了啊！！”我三下五除二翻出当年出任务的常服套上，“我拜托你不要像抖包袱一样搞铺垫啊亲爱的！！！”  
　　“五代风影被封印了。”  
　　我胡乱的扎了个马尾、手里还攥着护额、慌慌张张的跑进火影楼的时候，手鞠已经到了。她抱着臂面向窗口站着，看背影应该是没有哭，她的肩膀稳得很。  
　　我想过去抱抱她，鹿丸冲我摇头，我也只好作罢。  
　　“卡卡西老师！！”听着这风风火火的声音就知道是小樱。门“砰”的一声被打开又“砰”的一声被摔上，“听到消息我就赶来了，还不算晚吧？！”  
　　她身上还穿着白大褂，足以看出是从医院直接飞奔过来的。她也像我一样一进门就直冲着手鞠走过去，同样被鹿丸拦下来了。  
　　“那个叫雏田的怎么还不到？”第一个来的卡茹依有些不耐烦的敲着桌子，“好像还有一个叫小李的吧？”  
　　“小李去学校找志乃他们了。”鹿丸接过话茬。  
　　“雏田大概是出门买东西了所以没接到传召，”小樱也赶忙为人辩解，“她得到消息就一定会来的！”  
　　“六代大人！！”门又一次被撞开再摔上，小李带着那些去忍者学院任职的同期生浩浩荡荡的闯进来，“都带来了！”  
　　突然有振翅声传来，我吓了一跳，这才看见佐助的鹰丸好像已经在卡卡西老师的肩膀上停留多时了。  
　　“嗯，”他轻轻晃了下身子，鹰丸叼起身旁的卷轴丢到桌上，“大家看一看吧。”  
　　我们全凑了过去，就在这个所有人都默不作声的空档，传来一阵轻轻的敲门声。  
　　“对不起，我能进来吗？”是雏田的声音。  
　　我跑过去给她开门，她的护额比我扎的还乱，刘海歪歪斜斜的被塞在那圈布料里，常服的领子也没翻，忍具袋的松紧也没调，显得吊儿郎当的。她就这幅形象拘谨的站在门口:“对不起我迟到了，可以进来吗？”  
　　“快来吧雏田！”牙冲她摆摆手，“出了大事了！”  
　　她向我低了个头就赶紧小跑过去，然后帮小樱脱下白大褂收进自己提着的袋子里。小樱无奈的笑了一下，给她重新戴了护额整了衣领。  
　　“这是鸣人佐助一星期前给我传来的信，他们很遗憾的表示，得到消息赶到风之国的时候，事情就已经无法逆转了。”鹿丸一边让我们读信一边解说，“五代风影被封印已经是事实，而且封印术式极其诡异，佐助试图用写轮眼复制，结果被反噬了。”  
　　“反噬？！”小樱赶紧站了起来，“什么意思？反噬之后呢？”  
　　“不用担心，”卡卡西老师冲她摆摆手，“永恒万花筒和普通的写轮眼不同，况且有鸣人在，不会有大问题的。”  
　　“被封印是什么意思？”志乃闷闷的开了口，“是指查克拉还是……”  
　　“不是查克拉，他整个人都被化为流沙了，”鹿丸闭着眼睛摇了摇头，“就像是尘遁一样被打成了微粒封印在沙地上，现在那里就是一片沙漠。”  
　　“那……不就是死了么？”天天小声的开口，“和被活埋没什么区别啊……”  
　　“可是佐助说，那个地方分明是有查克拉在流动着，不仅强大而且十分活跃，足以证明他还活着。”  
　　“五代风影……会中封印术？”小李举起手发问，“貌似历代风影都是以封印见长的吧，况且我爱罗是前一尾人柱力啊，封印能力更是旁人无法比拟的，现在又凭着自身能力让守鹤为己所用，我认为……”  
　　“事实上，就是守鹤封印了他。”鹿丸打断了小李的发言，“而且来信上说，守鹤当时的态度极其狂暴，并不是九尾当年被写轮眼控制的那种情况，而是彻彻底底的愤怒，好像是被我爱罗惹怒了一样。”  
　　“这是不可能的，”志乃斩钉截铁的说，“五代风影是不会让守鹤有这种情绪的。”  
　　“可信上的确是这样写的，”佐井把卷轴整个展开拿在手里给大家看，“我去跟风之国的人见面的时候也证实了这个说法。”  
　　我们这才又凑到前面去，一字一句的细细看了起来。  
　　“那个……”小李挥了挥手把我们的视线召集过去，“我认为……”  
　　“先等一下。”小樱竖起食指示意李闭嘴，我们有点莫名其妙的又把视线转到她那里，还没等我定神，她就化作一道粉色的弧线飞了出去，再下一秒，整个火影楼都震颤了一下，她的拳头底下压着一直沉默的坐在那里的卡卡西老师。  
　　3.  
　　雏田  
　　原来我的白眼还有点用处。我默默的放下了结起印来的手。  
　　我们小的时候一直在用的卷轴，是用两根木棒支撑着一块布，布上再用浆糊沾上一张纸构成的，而鸣人寄来的这个卷轴摊开的时候，那张纸莫名的没有和底下的布契合，而是出现了一个一个有规律的缺口。  
　　我悄悄地开了白眼，果然这张只写了一半的卷轴另有玄机:它是用一根查克拉线结结实实的缝起来的，线的内圈有一圈字，是“假的假的假的”无限循环。而表面上一片空白的下面那半张纸上则用金色的查克拉凝成了几行小字。  
　　“小樱，我们三个想揭开的那个秘密真相大白之后会变成纯白色，那个狡猾的家伙曾经就骗过你啦千万别再上当！”  
　　我吓了一大跳，没敢声张，只暗自戳了戳小樱跟她念了一遍这段话。所幸大家一直在谈话没人注意到我们，小樱听过之后也吓了一跳，随即皱起眉头思索起来。  
　　“狡猾的家伙是谁啊？”我尽力的希望能帮帮她，“你们三个曾经想揭开什么秘密吗？”  
　　“狡猾……秘密……”她咬着牙默念着这两个词，拳头攥得死死的。  
　　“他说……骗过你，不是骗过你们，”我赶紧把所有重点都搜索出来，“看这段话的语气应该是鸣人说的，小樱你之前被什么人骗过被他知道了吗？”  
　　“……被人骗……”她的眉头渐渐松开，取而代之的是一副恍然大悟的表情，我们不约而同的看向从刚才开始就一句话都没有的那个人。  
　　小樱坚定的冲我点了点头，下一秒她就冲了出去，结结实实的给了“卡卡西老师”一拳。  
　　“小……小樱……”李吓得头发都炸起来了，“你……你怎么了？”  
　　“呵呵，从刚才你提到写轮眼的反噬开始就已经藏不住了，”小樱对着手下的敌人冷笑起来，“你大概是没见识过吧？卡卡西老师的战斗经验，五倍之于我们，刚才那种事情他会一句话都插不上？你挑选的冒充对象未免比你的修为高出太多了吧？”  
　　“原来如此……”鹿丸瞬间领会，“你看到什么了吗雏田？”  
　　我把那段话念了出来，可惜我只会念，并没有办法给大家解释些什么。  
　　“我们三个从小到大唯一一个没有揭开的共同的秘密大概就是这个了，”小樱接着我的话说了起来，然后指了指脚下那个“人”的脸，“卡卡西老师面罩下面是什么样子，我们到现在都没能看到。”  
　　“变成了纯白色……”天天点了点头，“所以狡猾的家伙指的是老师吗？”  
　　“不，老师他没有骗过我，”小樱摇摇头把地上的东西拎起来，“骗过我的是这个东西，他四战的时候变成伤员的样子来引诱我和静音姐，如果不是鸣人及时赶到，不知道会是什么样子。”  
　　“白绝……”牙气急败坏起来，“卡卡西老师被你们弄到哪里去了？！”  
　　那只被重击过的白绝早就没了气息，瘫在小樱手里像一坨枯萎的植物，志乃放出虫子吞噬起这个尸体。  
　　“还是没办法，”他在收回虫子之后重重的叹了口气，“这种东西的查克拉根本没有实质，和四战时期一样，无法鉴别。”  
　　我把刚打开的白眼又收掉，同样没有办法。  
　　“我们第八班是以侦查搜寻为长的，”牙凑过去嗅了嗅之后摇摇头，“连我们几个都没办法，井野是山中一族的也没办法，这不就是无解了吗？”  
　　“怪不得有人不喜欢木叶，你们怎么这么不堪一击啊。”  
　　刚刚解决了一个内奸，这种紧张的情景下突然传来一个陌生的声音让所有人都吓了一大跳。办公室的门“砰”的一声被踹倒在地，一个红发女人二话不说就要来取那只死了的白绝。  
　　“你……”牙赶紧拦在前面，“你是什么人啊？！”  
　　“香磷……？”小樱把牙拨开迎了上去，“你怎么会来？”  
　　“听说木叶出了事，我来帮忙，”叫香磷的女人偏过头看她一眼，“毕竟我实验室的经费是木叶拨的。”  
　　“既然你已经知道发生了什么事那就该明白，”鹿丸深深地吸了口气上下打量着她，“要我们如何相信你就是你呢？”  
　　“不用你提醒。”香磷干脆的站了起来，后退了几步，左手拿着苦无直接刺向自己的手臂。  
　　“等——”我控制不住一声惊呼，她的伤口已经以肉眼可见的速度开始愈合了。  
　　“他要是连我漩涡一族的体质都能copy的话，我也只能说是甘拜下风。”她满不在乎的抽出一张纸擦拭滴下来的血，“白绝是无法复制战斗力和体质的，你们该知道吧？”  
　　“没错，”天天用力点着头，“当年冒充宁次的白绝栽在小樱手里的时候不就毫无还手之力么，如果他真的能完完整整的把一个人复制下来怎么会有这种破绽。”  
　　我能感觉到自己因为宁次两个字轻轻抖了一下。  
　　“有破绽，就有破解的办法可寻。”香磷一把扛起那只白绝，“走了，春野樱。”  
　　“……嗯？”小樱有些晃神。  
　　“借你们的医院一用，白绝已经逐渐渗透进来了，没时间愣神了。”  
　　小樱没有答话，只是一边走一边把护额扎起来固定头发，跟着她一块出了门。  
　　“我们也别闲着，”鹿丸甩下来一本花名册，“每人按照编号分配同等数量的忍者，逐个排查然后限制行动，有出现异常情况的，第一时间跟大家联系。”  
　　“限制行动的话，不就相当于锁国了么？”井野皱起眉头，“可我们还要和其余各国联络方便共同作战啊！”  
　　“现在暂时不必，”鹿丸轻轻摇摇头，“一方面几个白绝而已还不至于我们举国之力对抗，另一方面……我总觉得什么地方不太对劲。”  
　　“那个……”我咬了咬唇开口，“鹿丸君，我把这个卷轴所有我能看到的东西都临摹给你吧，方便你继续研究。”  
　　“好。”他随手拿了笔纸给我，“井野你留一下，其他人到各自的岗位上去吧。”  
　　“明白。”  
　　我看着动作干脆的同期，有一瞬间觉得自己好像刚刚16岁。身边的大家，也都正当少年。  
　　4.  
　　井野  
　　久违的白绝风波让我整个人都紧张起来，渐渐的忘记了房间里还有一个人。等大家都出门了，我才发现手鞠一直抱着臂站在窗口，既没插话也没动。  
　　我不知道她是不是哭了出来，但是我觉得悲伤的时候呆呆的站着也是无法疗伤的。所以我还是走到手鞠身后轻轻拍了拍她:“别太伤心了，手鞠。”  
　　她轻轻摇头:“我没伤心，因为没什么事值得我伤心的。”  
　　“我知道……”  
　　她转过身摆摆手，打断我说的话:“那不是我爱罗，我爱罗不会被封印的。”  
　　“我从刚才开始也有这样的怀疑了，”鹿丸拿着雏田临摹的那张纸仔细研究着，“井野你来看一下，这卷轴四周缝着的查克拉线，是什么人的查克拉。”  
　　“砂隐傀儡师通用的查克拉线啊，”我指了指手鞠，“没搞错的话，是勘九郎的。”  
　　“那就是了，”鹿丸把纸拍在桌子上，“那个勘九郎，也是假的。”  
　　“……啊？！那不就是说，白绝现在连忍者的招式都可以复制了？那刚刚小樱她们说的岂不就……”  
　　“不不不，”手鞠打断我的猜测，“忍界会使用查克拉线的可不止有傀儡师。”  
　　“所以这卷轴才会在查克拉线里圈写上一堆‘假的’，”我点点头，“那，那也就是说，砂隐现在的高层内部不就岌岌可危……”  
　　“鸣人和佐助这次决定一起出门最关键的原因，就是风影传来了一句话。”  
　　“他说:‘我身边非常不对劲。’按照鸣人对我爱罗的了解，他不是那种会夸大事实的人。既然他选择向他们报信，并且说出了‘非常’两个字，那就绝对是出大事了。”  
　　鹿丸用食指捻了一把卷轴上的查克拉线，果然脆弱的不堪一击:“我爱罗的力量虽然不比四战时候那些怪物，也绝对算得上是砂隐一等一的高手，加上他的心思不比我们这些军师迟钝，如果不是从高层内部开始慢慢的给他架空，想在他身边不声不响的动手脚可以说是不可能的。”  
　　“应该是守鹤发现了他的不对劲，尾兽们那种比人类敏锐一百倍的直觉不会错。所以他才会勃然大怒，封印了那个假扮他同伴的白绝。可惜绝是融于大地的，即使被封印也依然有查克拉在流动。”  
　　“我最后一次跟他们通话是两个星期前，”手鞠的声音突然哑了下来，“他听起来相当憔悴，而且一副精神高度紧张的样子，要是我当时听出来点什么就好了……”  
　　她的情绪终于慢慢垮了下来:“想想也知道他怎么会突然向我表忠心，一定从那个时候开始那东西就找上他了，他才会说那样的话……”  
　　我赶紧扶着她的肩膀让她坐了下来，鹿丸示意我不要打扰她:“无论如何，现在风之国的情况不容小觑，还是……”  
　　“我亲自回去一趟。”  
　　手鞠那种被风沙吹了多年的坚韧和果断一直让我非常欣赏，她根本不给自己时间像个怨妇一样捂着脸哭泣:“我还没忘记风之国的样子，我从中忍考试后就开始负责风之国那些大大小小的杂事了，没人比我更适合走这一趟了。”  
　　“……”鹿丸明显是一副不放心的样子，“你一个人去的话……”  
　　“怎么，你小看我？”手鞠“咚”的一声把铁扇砸在地上，“你认为我嫁给你这些年变成了只会洗衣做饭的无聊女人了？”  
　　“我怎么会这么想嘛……”鹿丸赶紧摆摆手，“我只是想……你走了谁照顾鹿代呢……”  
　　“井野啊，”她随手指向我，“她不会介意的。”  
　　我赶紧点点头。  
　　“……我怕他和井阵打起来，”鹿丸抽动了一下嘴角，“不然你带着他一起去吧，那小子虽然不太懂事，脑子还是可以的，说不定他可以给你出谋划策啊。”  
　　“用不着，”手鞠扛起扇子准备出发了，“不是瞧不起你奈良家的脑子，不过带着小鬼总会分心。”  
　　“那……”鹿丸赶紧拦住一副说走就要走的样子的妻子，“你至少回家一趟我有事叮嘱你啊！”  
　　“稍安勿躁手鞠，”我也赶紧帮腔，“鹿代交给我是没问题不过你总要回去帮他收拾行李嘛。”  
　　“……”可以看出她是花了好大的力气才让自己停了下来，“后天无论如何必须走了！”  
　　我跟着鹿丸一起点了点头，拿起桌上我的那份花名册准备出门。  
　　“……博人？！”我听见鹿丸震惊的声音，“这时间你怎么在这啊？！”  
　　他似乎是一打开门就看到他了，我跑过去的时候，那孩子正皱着眉杵在那里，两只手还插在口袋里。  
　　“志乃老师被叫走，我们提早下课，”他回答了鹿丸的问题，“我想来看看老师是不是因为我们闹事所以被叫过来骂一顿的。”  
　　这理由有点牵强的可以。我正要说点什么，对面有个人影一边喊着我的名字一边向我走来。  
　　“佐井！”我也举高了手回应他，“我先走了，博人快点回家吧。”  
　　“我也走了。”手鞠看都没看博人一眼，绕过他向家走去。  
　　“……嗯，要不要我送你回家，博人？”鹿丸一脸尴尬的低下头。  
　　“真奇怪啊，”我回过身朝佐井走过去的时候听见博人一本正经的跟鹿丸说到，“为什么在这栋楼里面工作的人都有一种‘别人的孩子比我的孩子要重要’的想法啊？”  
　　我被这句话吓得瞠目结舌，想转过头看看那孩子到底怎么了的时候，他已经背对着我们挥了挥手:“鹿丸叔叔也回家吧，鹿代今天也没人送他回家啊。”  
　　鹿丸呆若木鸡的站在原地发了一会愣，然后也跟着手鞠的脚步向家走去。  
　　“怎么了？”佐井冲我摆摆手，“看你一脸的惊讶。”  
　　“我慢慢跟你说，”我挽起他的手臂打算一起去点名，“刚刚鹿丸又发现了好多不对劲的地方！”  
　　5.  
　　小樱  
　　“……妈妈？”  
　　我是在跟香磷熬了一个通宵之后，被研究室门外传来的佐良娜的声音吵醒的:“妈妈，出事了，你在吗？”  
　　“是我，”我赶快把门打开，“怎么了沙拉？”  
　　“博人！博人擅自出村被手鞠阿姨逮到了！”  
　　我和雏田急急忙忙的赶到的时候，正碰着好像在说些什么的博人被手鞠一巴掌掼在地上，旁边的鹿代脸上也有个巴掌印，井野搂着井阵和向日葵也不敢劝什么。  
　　“手鞠！！”我赶紧跑过去，“有话好好说嘛……”  
　　“你是不是该管教一下他了啊？”手鞠直接无视我对上我身后的雏田，“把孩子惯成这幅样子根本不叫释放天性好吗？”  
　　“你凭什么说我妈妈！你不是也要丢下鹿代到别的地方去了吗！你也不管孩子有什么资格评价我妈什么！”  
　　我目瞪口呆的看着博人像疯了一样一头把手鞠撞了个趔趄，井野也和我一样不知所措的站着，只能赶紧伸手把向日葵的脸捂起来，手鞠气的涨红了脸，指着博人冲雏田吼:“你到底管不管！”  
　　“博人！”我赶紧沉着嗓子吼他一声，“给我回来！”  
　　我没有回头看雏田的表情，我知道博人这幅样子一定让她很心痛。鹿代跑过来搂住手鞠扬起来的胳膊:“妈！等一下……”  
　　“躲开！”手鞠一把甩开他，“给我回家去！”  
　　“家里什么都没有他回家干嘛！”博人跑过去把鹿代扶起来，“你和鹿丸叔叔都不管他，让他回家找谁啊！”  
　　“够了！！”  
　　我离雏田很近，能听到她抽泣一样的喘息声。她深吸一口气把眼泪憋了回去:“博人，跟我回家。”  
　　博人倔强的扭过头，和雏田一样红了眼眶。  
　　“你不打算和我回家了吗博人？”雏田从井野怀里把向日葵带过来，女孩脸上满是惊恐，“我们一起回家好吗？”  
　　“哥哥……”我听见向日葵轻轻念了一句，随后把头埋进了雏田的怀里，我不知道她是不是哭了。  
　　“别闹了博人！！”佐良娜直接走过去揪住他的衣领吼，“你害你妈妈和你妹妹伤心啦！你心里一点都不愧疚吗！”  
　　“有什么关系！她们根本从来没有开心过啊！”博人甩开她的手，“我要去把那两个没责任心的男人追回来！谁都不准妨碍我！！”  
　　佐良娜瞪大了眼睛不知该说什么，我望着男孩脸上这个似曾相识的表情，反而逐渐的平静了下来。  
　　“雏田，你带女孩子们回去，”我捏了捏拳头，“博人交给我。”  
　　我一路拎着博人的衣领把他拖回了家，顺带捏着他两个手腕让他没法结印。这一路他一直杀猪一样嚎叫着，吸引着路人的目光。我一边走一边想，到底是从什么时候起，我这么不在意别人的眼光了呢？  
　　我利落的把他扔进自己的房间，雏田她们都在客厅。博人一落地就要往窗外跑，被我提着领子揪了回来。  
　　“给我站好别动。”我的脸色和嗓音全都沉了下来。  
　　“你凭什么管我！你以为你是谁啊！”博人直视着我的眼睛吼。  
　　“我是谁？”我冷笑了一声，“我是你老师的同期生，你父母的好友，我是四战时期的功臣，没有我那一拳佐助鸣人封印不了辉夜，也不会有你。怎么我现在连管你一个小屁孩的资格都没有了？”  
　　这一段半蛮横半有理的话一下噎住了博人，我心中暗喜找到了窍门:“怎么，这就无话可说了？”  
　　“呵，有什么了不起！”他气的牙齿都在打战，“你丈夫不回家你不还是一点办法都没有！”  
　　我没半点迟疑的扬起手给了他一下子。我承认我是恼羞成怒了，所以这一拳我一点都没心软，于是这个半大的男孩被打得整个人转了两圈“咚”的一声撞到身后的墙上，随后又从半空中顺着墙“咚”的一声跌在了地上。  
　　我的怪力师承纲手大人，就算是鸣人在这种毫无防备的情况下挨我这一拳都要头晕眼花半天，别说是他儿子，于是我一面等他缓过来，一面在心里组织措辞。  
　　“你刚刚的话，很丢你妈妈的脸知道吗？”我把他拎起来让他站好，“雏田是我们这些人里面最有礼貌的了，你这么没家教的话，要搞的雏田跟你一起挨骂的。”  
　　“凭什么怪我妈妈！我要说什么是我自己的事，又不要她管！”  
　　“不要她管？”我反问，“她是你的监护人。”  
　　“我不需要监护！”  
　　他半张脸肿的老高，说话也口齿不清起来，于是我理所应当的嘲讽他:“你连我这个看不住老公的女人的巴掌都接不住呢，有什么资格说你不需要监护？”  
　　“可你们凭什么打我！！”他开始有了哭腔，“我做错什么了？！”  
　　“你做错什么？！”我拔高了音调，“你未经允许私自出村，你问我你做错了什么？！”  
　　“我只是要去找那两个人而已！！找到他们就会回来的！！”他也拔高了音调，“你们老是说他们两个出门是为了忍界和平和安定！可是他们什么都没做到反而让事情更糟了啊！！现在连鹿代和井阵的父母都没办法陪着他们了！都是因为他们两个的自大和不负责任才让大家都没办法幸福的！！”  
　　他放开了嗓子喊了起来，眼泪也没能忍住:“说什么牺牲我们一家的幸福就可以换整个忍界的幸福，可是结果谁都没有幸福啊！！佐良娜和小葵每天晚上说梦话都会哭着喊爸爸！！你们大人永远都听不到！！说什么要我保护女孩子，不能害她们伤心，她们根本不开心！！谈什么让她们伤心啊！！”  
　　我被这段话震的哑口无言，张了张嘴却不知该说什么，于是他继续吼起来:“他们不回家带来什么好处了吗！鹿代的舅舅不是照样失踪了？！井阵的爸爸不是照样要加班？！现在连小樱阿姨你都要在医院通宵！他们做这些事除了让所有人痛苦之外有什么意义！他们创造的和平有什么用吗！！”  
　　“你没经历过战争，没资格评价现在的和平，”我冷着脸打断了他的话，“你现在衣食无忧，所以有空在这里无聊的伤春悲秋，如果你生在我这个年代，你就会知道父母健在是多么幸福的事了。”  
　　“你是说你们对父母的想念是有意义的，我们的想念是无聊的？！”博人瞪大眼睛，“既然最终都是要让我想念父母的，不如一开始就不要让我们有父母比较好啊！我们的情绪也就不会有这么大的落差了！”  
　　“的确，我无法感同身受的理解你的痛苦，”我蹲下身，让自己平视他，“但是博人，大人们努力在做的这一切，都是为了让你们不必像我们一样，不到十岁就接触尸体，刚成为中忍就上战场，不必像我们一样过那种刀尖上添血，九死一生的生活。”  
　　“可是现在小孩子们一样不快乐啊。”博人抽抽搭搭的擦了擦眼泪。  
　　“是的，可你总不能要求谁能做到十全十美啊！”我拿出纸巾替他擦，“的确，我们现在过于关注忍界的事可能会让你们觉得寂寞，不被关注。可是我们在外面打拼，为的是让你们至少可以活命，只有活着，才有可能感受幸福。”  
　　他怀疑的看着我，我冲他笑了起来:“要相信你爸爸他们，当年他们拯救了世界，这一次一样可以的。”  
　　“那……我要带鹿代回家吃饭！”他装出一副好不容易才妥协的样子，“他妈妈走了，没人给他做饭！”  
　　“不是井野照顾他吗？”我有些疑惑的站起身。  
　　“他会和井阵打起来的！”博人使劲的摇摇头，“他去井野阿姨家会不开心。”  
　　“那好吧，”我很爽快的答应下来，“我可以马上去给井野打电话，好了现在你在这里跪下，正坐。”  
　　我最后两句话用了超低的语调并且直接拎起他丢到了床上:“因为你对我和手鞠阿姨出言不逊并且害妈妈和妹妹流眼泪，所以今天的晚饭没有你的份。”  
　　“哥哥真的不出来吃饭吗……”向日葵吹了吹面前的牛肉汤，“鹿代哥哥拿来的这个牛肉，超好吃……”  
　　“那家伙今天……也是太过火了……”我身边的鹿代垂下头，“也怪我和他抱怨说老妈要去砂隐好长一段时间……”  
　　“这方面大概是遗传了七代吧，毕竟他也像这样，见不得身边的人有一点不好，”佐良娜一副大人的样子照搬我的原话，“……向日葵快吃吧不要理他。”  
　　“你有给他留点吃的在厨房吗……”雏田有些担心的问我。  
　　“放心啦，你看这帮小屁孩一副心事重重的样子，肯定在琢磨着怎么给他送饭呢！不用管！”  
　　开玩笑，我从小跟父母斗智斗勇到大，假笑假哭手到擒来，一群毛没长齐的小崽子就想跟我演戏啊，真是的！  
　　6.  
　　雏田  
　　我早知道，爸爸走后博人是要闹一闹的，可是我真的没想到他连手鞠都敢吼。  
　　“是我疏于管教……才让他这么不知礼数的，”我回到家平复了心情之后给手鞠打电话道歉，“对不起……等你回了木叶，我会带着他亲自上门赔罪的……”  
　　对面回应我的是长时间的沉默。我没跟手鞠有过太多的交集，只知道她是个爽利的女人，像我这种唯唯诺诺的性格，该是不讨她喜欢的吧。所以我也没再吭声，以免让她更加讨厌。  
　　“……没事的，”她似乎是深吸了一口气，“他也是来帮鹿代打抱不平的，不全是他的错。”  
　　“我也不知道他那些话是从哪里听来的……”我一想到今天博人冲她顶的那几句话，脸就发烫。  
　　“他没说错，”我听不出手鞠的语气，“我的确没有考虑过鹿代的感受。”  
　　“可你有自己的苦衷啊，”我连忙想安慰她，“刚刚出了那种事……我，我也失去过亲人，虽然不敢说完全理解你，至少我知道这种时候你能做到这样已经很好了，你也应该被理解才对啊……”  
　　“谢谢你，”她在电话那头冲我道谢，“也不要太过责怪博人了，别让他为给朋友出头这件事寒心才好。”  
　　“嗯是，”我答应下来，“我就不打扰你了，一切小心！”  
　　“再见。”她没有啰嗦，挂断了电话。  
　　我也放下了听筒，博人似乎还在楼上跟小樱大吼大叫些什么。我实在是不能看他这样没大没小的，打算上楼看看。  
　　“雏田阿姨没事的，”佐良娜拉着向日葵在楼梯口拦住我，“妈妈可能会打他，但不会下死手的。”  
　　“呃……我知道，”小樱早在和我一起往村口赶的时候就向我打了招呼，“让你看到他这么无礼的样子真是太抱歉了……”  
　　“不，我也有错，”佐良娜低下头，“我有的时候睡不安稳，起床喝水，会看到他就在这个楼梯口坐着……”  
　　我有些诧异的听着女孩一字一句认真的告诉我:“我也来过这里，在这个地方，只要用心，就可以听到每个屋子里传出来的声音……”  
　　“我不知道我是不是也说梦话，可是向日葵是会说的，”她还是低着头，我看不见她的表情，“有的时候我做梦醒来，会看见向日葵抽泣着揪着我的衣服，嘴里还喊着爸爸……”  
　　“现在想想，那个时候的博人，一定相当气愤吧……”她的语气里有了点愧疚的意味，“如果那个时候……我能过去宽慰他，告诉他我们并没有那么痛苦的话，也许他也不会做这种极端的事。”  
　　“雏田阿姨，博人他真的很爱这个家里的人，包括现在走掉的七代，七代叮嘱的每一句话他都记得。雏田阿姨你知道吗？自从七代告诉他要他保护我们这些女孩子之后，只要井阵说了什么让我下不来台的话，他就会真的发火。可这一次让我们伤心的是七代和爸爸，他只能想出这种，去找他们回来的办法了……”  
　　楼上吵嚷的声音已经停止了，我能听到自己和佐良娜的抽泣声。  
　　这段时间……大家都辛苦了。  
　　“对不起……”我蹲下身抱住正在流泪的女孩，“我明白了，我们一直以来的安慰反而让你们无法发泄情绪了，是我们做错了，今天休息一天，想哭就放声哭出来，我们都当做没看到，好不好？”  
　　“妈妈……”小葵抱着她的抱抱熊也哭着跑出来，“我……之前也有哭过的……现在还可以哭吗……”  
　　“没关系啦，”我伸长胳膊把她也揽进怀里，“今天就当放假，小葵也可以哭。”  
　　“我……我本来是不哭的……”小葵把头枕在我的肩膀上，“佐良娜姐姐告诉过我……不可以在哥哥面前哭，他看到会很伤心，所以我只能抱着姐姐哭……可是这样的话，姐姐也会伤心，所以我也不知道怎么办好了……”她狠狠地抽泣了几下，“我只是流眼泪，没有伤心，你们不要担心我吧……”  
　　我抱着两个懂事的女孩，不知道该说些什么能宽慰她们:“高层的前辈们都在很努力的想帮助沙拉和小葵的爸爸，鹿丸叔叔很聪明的，真相马上就可以水落石出了！”  
　　“真的吗……”小葵揉了揉眼睛。  
　　“真的！”小樱精神很好的从楼上走下来，“香磷阿姨和我已经渐渐的找到了破解的方法了！”  
　　“香磷阿姨也来了？”佐良娜下意识的扶了扶眼镜，“她……有问过我吗？”  
　　“没有，她没空，”小樱很直接的回答，“我们两个现在焦头烂额的，一切和白绝无关的都可以无视。”  
　　“……”我悄悄冲她使了眼色，示意她别和孩子说这么多。  
　　“哦，哦，”她满面春风的笑着拍了拍我的肩膀，“打完博人那小子我真是神清气爽……哦对了雏田，今天把鹿代叫来一起吃饭，你不会有意见吧？”  
　　“啊不会，”我连忙摆摆手，“我这就去准备，井野他们会来吗？”  
　　“不会吧，”她走到客厅拿起听筒，“话说佐良娜和小葵，快来收拾一下家里，别被人家看着乱糟糟的。”  
　　“……哦。”两个女孩懵懵的走到客厅，对着本来就很干净的家里面面相觑。  
　　“你不会怪我吧？”小樱走过来有些愧疚的问我，“那一拳真的挺狠的呢……”  
　　“我当然想替他接那一拳啊，”我笑着摇摇头，“不过如果这样能让他学乖的话，我也只能没意见啊。”  
　　“放心，他会乖的，”她胸有成竹的拍拍我，“博人是好孩子！”  
　　“这三个孩子都是好孩子，”我欣慰的望着她们，“井野说会让鹿代带牛肉来是吗？我煮番茄牛腩怎么样？”  
　　“好呀，”她也开始洗手准备帮我的忙，“番茄牛腩，还要加酱汁！”  
　　“没问题。”我拿起刀准备干活，客厅里的两个女孩正互相搂着看电视剧，一片岁月静好的模样。  
　　……啊可千万别忘记博人还在罚正坐，要给他留大份的牛肉啊。我羞愧的这样叮嘱着自己，顺手又拿出一个碗来。


End file.
